fração
by innuendoblues
Summary: Decantada a despedida, a felicidade fazia maior volume. --gen --andromeda --família black


**fração**

"_Passing through unconscious states,  
__When I awoke I was on...  
... the highway.__"_

Achou-se mais alta e mais velha do que realmente era, e no fim amarrou a fita num laço bonito e cor-de-rosa em suas costas.

Escolheu a cor rosa num lapso que tardou a entender, e no fim associou-a a um presságio.

Fechou a porta por trás de si, ouviu o mogno fechar, a fechadura trancar, o ruído se perder e ecoar pelo corredor vazio, bem-iluminado, a frágil decoração de seus pais, e no fim encarou o tríptico que parecia um gigantesco vitral.

Daria adeus a cada uma das figuras antes que o sol se reerguesse na janela que ia de encontro com o tríptico, do outro lado do corredor, e fazia as três belas moças retratadas parecerem bordadas em ouro.

* * *

Pé ante pé, nas pontas dos dedos, como uma bailarina inexperiente, como se calçasse saltos altos e finos e como se a qualquer momento fosse perder o equilíbrio, mas Andromeda era supersticiosa e sabia que seu nome era da realeza e que a realeza não se deixaria cair porque a posição não lhe era natural.

Também sabia que não era superstição, era o medo de se deixar cair.

O silêncio de seus passos leves a guiou para a terceira figura. Empurrou a porta e o vento assobiou, como que lhe dizendo "boa noite, minha irmã! O que você faz aqui tão tarde?".

Não que a adormecida de cabelos loiros fosse lhe dizer tal coisa, ou mesmo que o vento fosse tratá-la como a uma irmã.

Pé ante pé, nas pontas dos dedos, como uma bailarina inexperiente, como se calçasse saltos altos e finos e como se fosse desequilibrar e cair, cair, cair...

Envolveu o rosto que não parecia com o seu, a imagem à direita do tríptico e à direita da árvore, mas no centro de seu coração.

Era fascinada pelos cílios e sobrancelhas da irmã mais jovem, tão finos e compridos. Parecia uma artista de teatro, uma daquelas atrizes maquiadas que Andromeda espiara nas revistas dos colegas. _Desce, sobe, desce, sobe_... a respiração de Narcissa seguia o compasso da bailarina, e a outra sentiu o impulso de se erguer da cama e dançar pelo quarto, rodopiar nas pontas dos pés, na melodia do único som que podia ouvir.

Roçou os lábios na testa da irmã e luzes prateadas clarearam imagens de uma criança-boneca que ela ensinara a andar, que pegara em suas mãos e nas da terceira irmã e girara numa dança infantil.

"Adeus, Cissy."

É o que diria em sua voz alta e grave que combinava com seu jeito inquieto. Mas não conseguiu e concluiu.

Concluiu também o que tinha para fazer ali, e interrompeu a canção ao fechar a porta atrás de si.

* * *

Pé ante pé, nas pontas dos dedos, e subitamente tomou consciência de que não dera tchau para as paredes, para o chão de madeira polida, e os pais nem lhe passaram pela cabeça, como não os tinha nas veias.

O quarto de Bellatrix ficava de frente para o de Narcissa.

Parou diante da porta e esticar o braço lhe pareceu um desafio tão grande à lei da gravidade.

Todos pensam que é fácil dizer para os outros seguirem seus sonhos e desesperos, mas os outros têm irmãos, os outros têm coração, os outros não poderiam ver aqueles rostos adormecidos pela última vez e escolher que fosse uma última vez.

A porta continuava pesada e ela enlaçou a maçaneta com os dedos e a girou.

Bellatrix tinha o sono agitado e a respiração tensa. Ela parecia uma corda esticada ao máximo, ou ainda uma seqüência de cordas, onde a primeira vibrava em direção à segunda, que vibrava para a terceira, como que num círculo, e Andromeda deixou de querer dançar. Quis, antes, manter as cordas tocadas.

Foi mais rápida, pois se não fosse se desfaria.

Também não disse nada, pois outra vez sons que não eram seus a impediram, e a fizeram pensar em quantas vezes ela falara sem nada dizer, e quantas vezes se impedira de ouvir as imagens na grande pintura em três partes do corredor.

Podia ver os sorrisos ensaiados e as mãos dadas e as palavras repetidas e os laços dados e as tranças feitas e as janelas abertas e as correrias nos jardins e os bolos de baunilha com morango e as cartas para Hogwarts e os ideais diferentes guardados em segredo e os segredos guardados em caixas trancadas a chaves sobre seus guarda-roupas.

Podia ver e continuar vendo podia impedi-la, e chegou naquele ponto em que nada mais podia parar sua vontade.

A porta continuava longínqua e pesada, mas já pudera atravessá-la uma vez e escolheu, naquele instante, não se prolongar.

* * *

O tríptico a atraía, ainda que fosse ele de ferro.

Fora um presente de um pintor italiano para seus pais e ela ignorou as memórias do dia em que ele capturara a risada azul da cor do céu de Bellatrix para colorir em tons de pôr-do-sol a tela da esquerda, quando usou a graça de Narcissa em dó maior para fazer música sair da tela da direita, e quando prendeu o sorriso de Andromeda no centro, os olhos fixos nas irmãs que a observavam ser imortalizada no desenho. Só pôde pensar que faltava um adeus para dar.

O adeus para si mesma.

Tirou o medalhão de ouro do pescoço e ele a atraía mais do que o tríptico, mais do que qualquer coisa, mais do que sua vontade de respirar e viver e sair e nunca mais voltar.

Era um pedaço que deixava.

Não olhou para trás, nem para dentro.

* * *

**Para** quem também teve uma despedida, mas muito mais fácil, leve, e com resultados melhores. **Te amo pra sempre**.  
(Tirando que no sétimo livro o Ted morre, mas né? Deixa isso de lado!)


End file.
